


Bunny gets a Carrot in an Undesirable Way.

by Ianto_Jack_Ten



Category: Original Work
Genre: 13 year old X 20 year old, Anal Sex, Carrots, Food Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, OCs - Freeform, bunny X badger, not exactly consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianto_Jack_Ten/pseuds/Ianto_Jack_Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you get a rabbit shifter with a slightly sadistic badger shifter that is into food kink (I guess)? Let’s find out.<br/>Both characters are mine… keep your tits off.</p><p>Set in a boarding school....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny gets a Carrot in an Undesirable Way.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I let no one Beta this.  
> \- First time ever writing out sex so it fails like hell…. Possibly…. Might actually be good (better than some stuff I’ve read XD)

A twenty year-old man with dark skin that complimented his dark brown hair and pudding colored eyes sat on the bed in a room that looked like a small child’s bedroom; the walls were a pale yellow, the carpet a mint green, and there were rabbits everywhere; stuffed animals, wall decals, books, and even the top blanket on the bed had a bunny on it. He looked well out of place with his dark clothing and the fact he wasn’t a small child. All 6-feet-10-inches, 200 pounds of him were lounging on the full size bed the room had; he seemed to be waiting for someone, the owner of the room perhaps?  


Before too long the owner of the room returned; the door creaking open slowly. He was a boy, small in size; about 4-foot-10 and almost 14 years of age. Not a small child like the room would suggest, but at least he wasn’t twenty. His light brown hair was pushed into his face due to the fuzzy honey colored hat with bunny ears on it; his green eyes were not covered though as he saw the man in his room quickly; he was scared for a moment before he realized who it was.  


“Hey, took you long enough,” the older guy said in a slightly displeased voice; hating it when his much younger ‘partner,’ if one could even call it that, took a long while to show up; he hadn’t told the green eyed boy to show up though. He slipped his mass off of the boy’s bed and its springs groaned at the sudden weight movement. “We’re going to my room,” the dark skinned man stated as he headed toward the door and grabbed the boy’s wrist rather roughly as he pulled him along; without much protest from the bunny shifter.  


The small boy had kept quiet; he had learned in the short time he had been with the twenty year-old you do not resist and make him mad. He had been lucky so far and had not been made do sexual favors; he was thirteen and shouldn’t be doing that stuff, plus he was traumatized from when the one teacher at this shifting school had raped him… twice. He had gone and gotten with the older badger shifter for protection from all the predators but had just ended up with a guy who wanted the little boy’s eternity.  


“So, where were you?” the badger asked, “You know, when you were out of your room when I went to find you,” he added. His voice was abrasive and clearly not happy with the young rabbit being where he could not be easily found. The darker skinned man was leading the fair skinned boy up the stairs in the school dormitory; this was an odd school, anyone from 13 to 25 could be a student and sex wasn’t exactly discouraged.  


A very slight whimper escaped the bunny boy before he cleared his throat and answered, “I was outside; getting some air,” he didn’t know why he was so nervous; he hadn’t been out with anyone cheating or anything.  


“You sound like you are lying,” the twenty year-old stated, “Do I have to teach you what happens when you lie to me?” he asked in an almost- growl; grip tightening around the boy’s thin wrist. He stopped walking at the top of the stairs and looked at the boy two feet shorter than himself, “Do I?” he repeated to him as he pulled the 97 pound boy closer; who seemed resistant to answer or be pulled closer.  


“No,” he managed to squeak out; he had never really been hurt by the badger before but was terrified he might be. His bright green eyes looked up at him but not directly into the pudding eyes of the man.  


“I think you do,” the 6-foot-10 man said as he ran his free calloused hand along the little bunny’s somewhat rounded chin. The muscular badger hefted the light rabbit up into his arms; instead of resisting the small bunny wrapped his arms around the thick dark neck of the older man.  


He ventured into dangerous territory by saying, “I don’t think I do,” softly into the darker skinned man’s ear before he shoved his perfect sized nose into the crook of the man’s neck and breathed in his manly cologne; it wasn’t too overpowering but the smell was distinct.  


“But you will though,” the badger chuckled a bit darkly as he now carried the smaller boy to his room. He managed to open the door that he left unlocked without too much difficulty or displacement of the boy in his arms.  


His room was dark and the lights were off of course; even if the lights were on the room would still seem dark as the walls were colored an olive green and the carpet about the same color. The twenty year-old set the bunny boy on his king sized bed with black sheets before removing his own tennis shoes quickly without un-doing the black laces.  


“Oh, Trevor, baby what’s wrong?” the older man asked the younger one as he had curled up a bit on the large bed, “you doing that is just going to have to make be bring out handcuffs isn’t it?” he asked; the smirk on his face showing he isn’t opposed to that proposition.  


The thought of handcuffs scared the small bunny boy known as Trevor, he tried to uncurl himself and look at the badger man but was having a hard time with that. Trevor could feel his black high-tops getting pulled off of his small size four feet; his white socks soon followed. He tensed up a bit; not liking where he knew this would be going, not liking it at all.  
The older man noticed Trevor tensing up but easily manipulated the boy to where he could toss the bunny eared hat off to the side of the room then proceed to pull up on Trevor’s red shirt. Trevor wasn’t making this too difficult on the basis of knowing that resisting or struggling would cause trouble for him.  


Badger guy almost started drooling the moment Trevor’s soft pale skin that hides under his shirt was revealed. His light brown hair was messed up already from his shirt going over his head but the older man only found it cute; what he didn’t find cute however was the small mole Trevor had about three inches under his left nipple. The man for some reason disliked this imperfection.  


Next came his black jeans which solicited a small whimper from Trevor; he honestly didn’t want to do this. Was he going to fight back though? No, from his encounters with that teacher he had learned that fighting back is useless and only makes it hurt worse. No matter how much he wanted to he had to keep reminding himself not to fight back.  


The dark skinned man hushed him a bit as he finished unbuttoning and zipping them and began to pull down; choosing to take the blue undergarment with them instead of wasting time. Though Trevor had tried to do as the older man wanted; which had been hold still, the badger shifter was not exactly thrilled. He backed away from the now naked Trevor lying on his bed and moved quickly to the closet where he pulled out some weird kinky fuzzy red handcuffs and did exactly what would have been expected; hand -cuff Trevor to the bedposts.  


“Now, you be good so I don’t have to do something too bad to you,” he said; though no matter how good Trevor was he had something planned, something he had thought of when he found out Trevor was a rabbit shape-shifter. His dark clothes got thrown off rather quickly before he joined Trevor on the bed; one hand placed on each side of Trevor’s small head as quickly as he could.  


He pressed his rough thin lips to Trevor’s much softer ones as he shifted his weight to his legs and one hand so the other could travel the small boy’s warm body; though his hand was rough in feeling and large it was surprisingly gentle for the time-being though some of his weight was pressed onto Trevor’s stomach.  


Trevor closed his eyes tightly and his skin tingled at the touch of the large dark hand on his skin. He tried to escape from the lip lock because it was hard enough for him to breathe through his mouth with the weight the badger was putting on him; though it wasn’t even a lot of weight.  


The older man pulled his lips away from Trevor’s and chuckled slightly before he licked the side of Trevor’s face causing Trevor to cringe slightly. “Relax, Baby,” the badger man said quietly as his large hand traveled lower on Trevor’s body to his crotch where he basically bypassed Trevor’s small member and ended up at his hole. The tight ring of muscle clenched when the older man’s finger ended up pressing against it slightly.  


The older man found this entertaining for some reason but pulled off for a moment as he reached for the lube he had on the night stand. Once he got it he quickly opened it and slicked his fingers with it and re-positioned himself back to his previous location where he was over Trevor with a hand on his hole.  


He began to push a slicked pinkie into the boy’s entrance; this had caused the boy to tighten around the finger because of the sudden invasion. “Don’t,” Trevor said in a quiet strained voice; he hadn’t meant to say it, he had meant to keep quiet though.  


“You are silly,” the older man said as he inserted the finger deeper before pulling it back out a bit to add a second; his long thick ring finger. Doing this sort of backwards from what most people would think of how to do this… but that was because his index and middle fingers were quite large. He stretched the boy who writhed beneath him.  


He added another slick finger when he felt it was necessary. Trevor’s arms tried to pull down repeatedly but got nowhere because of his arms being handcuffed up on the bed posts. Being a rabbit shifter he had reached sexual maturity at his current age rather than a few years down the line like most boys… no matter how much he didn’t want this he couldn’t help but be turned on by the violating fingers.  


The next part had obviously been well thought out as the older man retracted his fingers from Trevor’s ass and backed off to reach for a little something-something he had on the nightstand next to the lube. It was a long orange… vegetable known as a carrot. The older man chuckled a bit darkly as he lubed the long not-so-thin vegetable. The darker man decided on the carrot because of the young boy being a rabbit shifter. He lifted up the carrot to where Trevor could see it.  


Trevor’s large green eyes widened a bit at the sight of the large pole-like vegetable. He freaked out a bit; this is like something one would see in a horror film to the young rabbit. “Jackson,” he whined with wide eyes, “please, don’t do what I think you will,” he knew this wouldn’t end well because of things he had read.  


He just chuckled a bit as he pulled the vegetable down and slowly began to insert it into Trevor’s stretched ass. The vegetable continued to be shoved into his hole. The hard vegetable caused his stretched ass pain when it got far enough; he was crying and almost going to scream.  


Jackson got harder at the little bunny’s cries and pulled the orange carrot out quickly so he could make room for his dick. The carrot was thrown off to the side and Jackson grabbed the lube to slick his member to shove into the boy’s pained asshole.  


Jackson had gripped Trevor’s waist tightly causing bruises after almost throwing the legs of the hand-cuffed boy up on his own shoulders. The older man then aimed his cock at the boy’s hole then started to insert it in slowly at first then pounded it in causing Trevor to gasp and cry out. The member was a lot larger than the carrot or the three fingers that had been inserted into him before.  


Once Jackson was into Trevor he only got a few good thrusts, each causing Trevor to groan, before Jackson reached his climax and filled Trevor’s hole with his seed. It seems Jackson had been neglecting himself for a while because he got off that quickly.  


The older man was able to un-cuff the boy before he collapsed next to him for a while. The small rabbit shifter couldn’t do much more than move his bruised wrists down onto his body from the angle they were at. His hips were also bruised as he let his green eyes relax and just be closed instead of closed tightly.  
*  


In the end Trevor didn’t blame Jackson for what he did. He was in the weird state where he believed Jackson didn’t mean to hurt him or take advantage of him. Unfortunately for Trevor this would just be the start of getting hurt; he had just gotten introduced to the Jackson who would get what he wanted and not care about Trevor. He still doesn’t know the true abusive nature of Jackson yet though; and won’t until it is too late. But when he finds out he will defend Jackson anyway.


End file.
